Pranks and Proposals
by tickledorange
Summary: Harry is at the weasleys for one last fun weekend before the final battle. While he is there, Pranks are pulled, relationships are saved, and battles begin. Oneshot.Rated for language.


**A/N: Alright, I no I said I would never write again unless I got 5 reviews, but the ones I did get were so nice that I decided to do it anyways. This takes place before _He's Gone_, and is what happens right before the battle. This story is really long, but bear with me, I couldn't shorten it much more and still like it. Well, without further ado, here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I so totally don't own this! All I own is my box, my computer, and a will that can not be broken! FIGHT THE POWER BITCHES!**

It was about 3:30 am the day before his 18th birthday and Harry Potter was sitting alone on the Weasleys' back porch, thinking. He was thinking about life, about friendship, and about love. Yes, love.

Love was a complicated thing. It could hurt you or heal you, kill you or save you. Love was a complex emotion, indeed.

He knew he loved her. It was definitely love. But he couldn't love her anymore. After their break up, they had both been crushed. He still loved her and wished he could hold her again.

But, alas, that wasn't possible. If he loved her, which he did, he would have to stay away. Voldemort was out and about and Harry knew it. His scar was burning more frequently these days, and he got more and more visions, not to mention the frequent articles in the _Prophet_. The final battle was coming, and Harry was ready.

He promised himself that he would not let Ginny get hurt by Voldemort. So, he vowed to stay away. He only even came here today because Ron and Hermione had begged him. They missed him and thought it would be good for the 3 of them to do something before the battle came. It was Hermione's idea to come to the Burrow for the weekend. She said it would be fun, like the good old days, but it was becoming a disaster. Harry and Ginny couldn't even be in the same room without an awkward silence; Fred and George were home for the weekend and kept on turning Hermione into a blue, purple, or yellow penguin (_penguin pastries, these multi colored treats will make you squawk with laughter!)_, and Ron was rather upset that he and Hermione couldn't just snog in a closet all day. Nope, it was not turning out to be the peaceful weekend she had wanted.

As Harry sat there, wrapped up in his own thoughts, someone joined him on the porch. She sat beside him, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked over at her, _'oh god,'_ he thought, _'its her.'_

"Hey Gin," he said.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing out here so late?" Ginny asked him.

"Just thinking." he answered simply, "What about you, why are you out here?"

"I'm, ummmm. . . well. . ." she said trying to think of a reason, "if you want me to go back inside. . . " she said, standing.

"No, stay," he said quickly, "I enjoy your company."

"Oh, alright" she said returning to her spot on the step. "Actually, Harry, I came out here to talk to you."

"Why, what gives you the pleasure of speaking to the wonderful Harry Potter?" he said, smirking.

"Oh, get over yourself, Potter," she said, giving a smirk of her own. "But, really, Harry. We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" he asked.

"Maybe the fact that we can't even be near each other without arguing or an awkward silence, or, maybe, how you don't even talk to anyone anymore, you just sit around silently, doing nothing, or, or, maybe even that we are all very worried about you, or that I-I," she stuttered, "that I still love you." She finished, a tear leaking from her eye.

Harry didn't know what to say. She still loved him?

"Gin, you know we can't, I mean, we couldn't, Voldemort, he'd get you and-"

"Harry, Harry I love you. I am willing to take that risk just to be with you. You are the one, I know it." She said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"You could be wrong," he said, "besides, you may be willing to take that risk, but I most certainly am not! I love you so much Ginny, but we can't be together until this war is over and it is safe."

"But who knows when that will be? Really Harry, this war may end tomorrow or 5 years from now, we don't know. I can't go that long without you, Harry. I love you, and I know that you love me too, you said so yourself. Please, Harry, whatever happens in this war, we can face it together and we can overcome it, just come back. Be mine, Harry, and we can make it. No matter what Voldemort does, our love can stand it. Please Harry, love me, be mine, I love you." Ginny finished, tears streaming down her face.

Yet another awkward silence occurred after she finished her little speech. Harry didn't know what to say. He loved her, yes, but if anything happened to her. . .

"Well, Harry, im going to bed now. If you decide to love me back, you know where to find me. Goodnight, I love you Harry James Potter." And with that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran, still sniffling slightly, up to her bedroom.

"I do love you," Harry said to himself a while after she left, "I really do, I love you Ginny Weasley." He shouted to no one. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't hear it because she was sleeping and Harry was outside.

So, Harry got to work, scheming and planning for the coming morning. It was now 4:10 in the morning and Harry knew he would never get to sleep.

So, he got up, went inside, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. After starting a fire in the fireplace, he threw the powder into the flames, stepped in, and said, very quietly, "Potter House".

In a flash, Harry was standing in the fireplace of his house. He bought it right after he left the Dursleys a year ago. He loved that house and once he got it, he hired Dobby, Winkey, and a few other house elves to work there. The elves took good care of the house and Harry paid them quite well, which pleased Hermione immensely.

As soon as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, Dobby appeared giving him an inquisitive look.

"Why is Mr. Harry Potter here, sirs? We is thinking you was gonna be at your friend Ron's house all weekend." Dobby said, giving him another questioning stare.

"I just had to get something dobby, could you get me that box on my nightstand for me? The one with things from my parents house?" Harry asked him.

"Of course, Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby will be back," and with a snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared.

While he waited, Harry sat down in his favorite chair and read his favorite magazine, _Quidditch Illustrated._ In a few short minutes Dobby popped back in front of him and handed him a large-ish gray box.

"Is you wanting anything else, sirs?" Asked Dobby.

"No, thank you Dobby, have a good night!" Harry said standing up from his seat. He walked over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and stepped into the flames.

"The burrow!" he said quietly, as not to wake up the other house elves.

By the time he got back to the burrow, it was still only 5:00am, so he got a glass of milk, and started setting up.

By the time he was done at 6:45, the living room looked beautiful. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, the floor was grass, with daisies growing everywhere, there was a lavender blanket with two wine glasses on it, filled with butterbeer, and there was a little velvet box on the table. Harry stepped back and admired his handy work.

"She is going to love it." He said to himself, congratulating himself for thinking of this. You see, his and Ginny's first date was at Hogwarts, down by the lake, laying upon a blanket and drinking butterbeers. It was late at night, so there were many stars in the sky and the spent all night picking out constellations and wishing on stars. She had often said that was the best night of her life, and Harry agreed.

So, seeing as the room was all decorated, Harry decided to take a shower and get dressed before everyone got up at 9.

At 8:00, Harry was dressed and ready. He snuck up to Ron's room and quietly snuck in. He walked across the room, grabbed Hedwig, and snuck back, without even causing Ron to stir.

When he got back downstairs, Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing a note. It read:

Dear Ginny,

Ginny, love, I love you so much. Please join me in the living room of your house as soon as you get this, I love you. Come as you are, no need to get dressed yet, you are beautiful even in your pajamas. See you soon!

Love,

Your Secret Admirer.

Once he finished the note, Harry gave it to Hedwig, who held it in her beak, and sent her off.

Then Harry went into the living room and waited.

About 3 minutes later, a very tired and pajama clad Ginny walked down the stairs. As she reached the bottom and noticed the setup, she looked shocked.

"Wow," she said, a look of bewilderment and remembrance upon her face. "Harry?" she asked into the darkness.

"Right here, love," Harry said, sitting up from his lying position on the floor. "How do you like it?"

"Oh, Harry, its gorgeous! I love it. But, Harry, does this mean, does it mean you love me?" She asked.

"Of course it does, Gin. I love you more than anything else in the world, and im going to make sure you always remember that. Come over here," he said, gesturing to the blanket he was sitting on.

"Oh, daisies, my favorite flowers! I can't believe you remember that! I told you that, like a year ago!" She said, surprised by this little detail.

"Yeah, It fits doesn't it?" He asked.

"What fits?"

"Such a beautiful flower, for such a beautiful girl." He told her.

"Oh, Harry. I love you." Ginny told him.

Just then Harry kneeled down on one knee. "Ginny Weasley, you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you for all of our lives. I want to be there with you forever and never let you go. I want to love you with all my heart and my soul and make you happy, no matter what it takes. I know a life together may be hard, but I want to be there. I want us to be together. We will have days we want to remember and days we'd rather not. Days we would never want to lose, and days we wish we could. There will be arguments, fights, losses, and pain. But, for all of that, there will be love, jokes, happiness, and merriment. It will be hard, it definitely will, but I know that we can make it. So, Ms. Ginerva Weasley, will you make me the happiest man on earth?"

Then he pointed to the ceiling. Ginny looked up and saw, written in stars, the words she had waited so long to hear, or, in this case, see: _Ginny, Will you marry me?_

"Will you?" asked Harry, nervously. When she still didn't answer, he looked crestfallen. "If you don't, that's ok, I don't mi-" But just then, Ginny turned around and kissed him.

"Well, may I take that as a yes?" Harry asked slyly, once they had broken apart.

"What do you think Potter? OF COURSE that's a yes!" She said kissing him again. This time the kiss was shortened by a high pitched squeal coming from the staircase.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!"

"Chill out, Gin, I was just coming down to get a drink of water when I heard you two lovebirds and decided to. . .listen a little bit." She said innocently.

"EAVESDROPPING is more like it," Ginny scolded her best friend.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. So, when's the wedding?" asked Hermione.

"Does it SOUND like we set a date yet?" Ginny said, looking quite peeved.

"Now Ginny, be nice, dear." Harry told her.

"Oh shut it, Potter." Ginny replied, kissing him yet again.

"Nice setup you've got here." Hermione said, looking around the room. "Very romantic. Good job Harry! Where'd you come up with it?"

"Well, our first date was at Hogwarts, by the lake, on a blanket, under the stars, drinking butterbeer. And Gin's favorite flower is daisies." Harry said proudly.

"But Gin, I thought your favorite flower was lilacs?" Hermione said.

"No, that's Lavenders." Ginny said.

"Oh, right, so, have you set the date yet?" Hermione asked, trying to be annoying.

"Do you THINK we have discussed it since the last time you asked that?" Ginny said, clearly annoyed.

"You COULD have. I wouldn't know."

"'Mione, you were here the whole time!" Harry said, throwing a pillow at her that he had just transfigured from a daisy.

"Weren't you going somewhere? I could have SWORNE you said you were going somewhere," Ginny said to her.

"That she did, love, that she did," Harry told her.

"Fine, im leaving." Hermione said while entering the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny were just about to kiss again when:

"By the way, where is the ring, Ginny, I don't see one on your finger?" Hermione interrupted. Ginny transfigured another daisy, but this time into a Quaffle, which she threw at Hermione.

"Where IS the ring, Harry?" Ginny asked as the Quaffle left her hand.

"OW! God, Gin, got good enough aim?"

"Here is you ring, my dear." Harry said, placing the beautiful ring on her ring finger, "It was my mums engagement ring. Remus gave it to me in that box of things from my parents house."

"Oh, Harry, its gorgeous! I love it." Ginny said, looking at the ring adoringly. "Thank you honey!"

"Wow, that's quite some rock! That could get you serious galleons at a pawn shop, Gin." When both Harry and Ginny gave her dirty looks, she quickly added, "kidding, just kidding!"

The ring really was gorgeous. It had a rather large heart-cut diamond in the middle, surrounded by two smaller ones. 1 of the smaller ones was bordered by blue stones (James/Ginny's eye color) and the other by emeralds (Lilly's/Harry's eye color). It was breathtaking.

"Well, Gin, want some butterbeer?" Hermione asked her.

"Goodbye Hermione" Ginny told her.

"Oh, I see how it is, I was your best friend for years, actually only two, but still, anyways, I was your best friend and you just leave me for some random man whore you met on the street?" Hermione had to try to dodge two Quaffles this time, but she didn't move fast enough and got hit by both. "What was that for?" she asked them.

"Calling Harry a man whore!"

"Calling me a man whore!"

"I was joking, you know that!" Hermione told them. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. See you two later!" Hermione said, while going down the stairs to the bathroom.

"Finally, alone," Harry said once she had left. "Future Mrs. Potter, would you like some butterbeer?"

"Yes, I would, thank you. I love you Mr. Potter," Ginny answered, taking her glass.

"Harry raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To marriage!" he said.

"To marriage!" Ginny copied.

The two sat there on that blanket for the next half hour, until Mrs. Weasley came downstairs to fix breakfast.

"Good morning mom," Ginny said, not moving from her spot by Harry.

"Good morning dear, morning Harry," answered the sleepy matriarch. After a moment she did a double take. "What's going on?"

"Oh, im engaged! Can you believe it! Harry proposed, see!" Ginny said, pointing to the ceiling, where the proposal was still written in stars.

Mrs. Weasley still looked very confused.

"But last night you two weren't even speaking, and now your engaged? Am I missing something?"

"Not really, Mrs. Weasley, me and Gin talked last night and realized we should be together, so I got the ring from home, set this up, and proposed." Harry told her.

"Wow. Oh, call me mom now, Harry. And Ginny, let me see your ring! Ahh. . . that is beautiful, honey, Harry did you pick it out?" She asked.

"No, my dad did." He said, "It was my mums engagement ring. Remus found it after. . . that night and gave it to me with a bunch of other things he found."

"That's nice. It is beautiful, honey, it really is, but aren't you two a little young to be getting engaged? I mean Harry's only 17 and so are you Gin, are you two sure?"

"Well, mom, Harry is almost 18 and we don't even have to get married any time soon. We will have a long engagement and get married when this war is over and Voldemort is gone. It will all work out." Ginny told her mother.

"You have a point there, Gin. Well, I am going to go start breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley said, walking to the kitchen.

"You want me to clean this up, Gin?" Harry asked, referring to the living room.

"I don't think I want it to go away so soon, Harry, can't it stay for a while?"

"Honey, your family might want a living room, not a backyard."

"Ok, just let me get a picture or two" Ginny took her wand out and conjured up a camera. After taking pictures of everything from the proposal in the stars to the wine glasses they drank out of, Ginny allowed him to bring back their old living room, just before Fred and George came downstairs for breakfast.

"Guess what!" Ginny asked them.

"What?" they yawned in unison.

"IM ENGAGED!" Ginny screamed. Both the twins jaws dropped.

"But who? Who proposed?"

"Whoever it is, im gonna kill em for even THINKING about marrying my baby sister!"

"I AM NOT A BABY, and, by the way, it was Harry." Ginny told her overprotective brothers.

They both turned to Harry, who was backing away _very_ slowly.

"Well, at least its Harry, not some random man whore from a street corner." Fred said. (dude, that rhymes! Im so the next Dr Seuss)

"Aren't they the same thing?" Hermione added coming up from her hour long shower. "I always thought Harry was a man whore?"

"Oh shut it, 'Mione." Harry said, hitting her playfully on the shoulder.

"Is Ronniekins up yet?" Ginny asked her brothers.

"Nope, sleeping beauty is still waiting for his prince." Fred told her.

"Ill be right back." Ginny said, mischievously.

About 30 seconds later they heard a bang and a loud "WHAT, TO WHO?"

When Ginny returned, she was grinning madly. "I told him I was engaged and he fell out of bed, screaming and then I told him and left. Oh yeah, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"RUN!"

And he did, just in time too, because at that exact moment, Ron came down the stairs screaming "IM GONNA KILL YOU HARRY!"

Unfortunately for Harry, he tripped over one of Ginny's shoes and fell down the stairs, still being chased by Ron.

"Harry," Ginny screeched, running down the stairs to her fiancé', "Honey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Ron, you idiot, you almost KILLED my future husband!"

"A tad dramatic, don't you think Gin. I mean, yes I could have _hurt_ him quite badly, made him paralyzed or a vegetable, or even given him brain damage from a concussion, but I probably couldn't have _killed_ him. Besides, he tripped over your shoe, I didn't make him fall." Ron told his sister, just making her madder.

"Gin, im fine, a tad soar, but I think im gonna live." Harry reassured Ginny.

"See, he's fine. Sorry bout that, Mate. Can't help being a little bit overprotective. She's my little sister, ya know?" He explained to his best friend.

"Yeah, I get it. I'd probably be just as bad if I had a little sister. Anyways, no harm done." Harry told him.

"Good, now lets go get some breakfast before the twins eat it all!" Hermione commanded, leading them up the stairs to the kitchen, where the twins were pigging out on their eggs and bacon.

They all started eating and chattering animatedly. They were having a nice conversation about what they were gonna do tomorrow for Harry's birthday, when Ron took a bite of his bacon.

"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside," Ron sang, switching between high and low voices for the male and female parts, "The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there. Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there. I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now. To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," He continued. By this time, Harry was laughing his ass off, Hermione was covering her ears as hard as possible, Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing herself insane, and Ron was looking terrified while shooting death glares at Ginny and Harry for laughing. Fred and George were just admiring their brother's antics proudly, while trying not to laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed the very first test of our newest product, _Musical Meats_! They are a galleon a pound and will work for up to 6 hours!" As Fred said this, Ron's eyes grew to the size of Bludgers and he was giving them very dirty looks. Noticing this, George quickly added, "this one, unfortunately, should only last 10-15 minutes, although, I don't know if I want it to be over that soon. You are quite entertaining, Ronniekins," he finished, pinching Ron's cheek, in a very grandmotherly fashion.

"Oh, George, stop teasing him. How long till this is over, again?" Ginny asked, covering her ears as Hermione had done.

"About 3-5 minutes, now." Fred answered.

"Seriously, mate, have you ever thought about singing lessons? They might help," Harry informed him, cringing as he hit a high note in the song.

"BABY IT'S COLD OUT-SIIIIIIIIIDE!" Ron finished, making everyone cover their ears furiously.

"Thank GOD that's over. I thought my eardrums were going to _bleed_!" Ginny commented.

"I'd like to see you do better," He huffed at her, angrily.

"Oh, calm down. It's over, thank goodness." Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"Ginny was actually supposed to be the one to eat that, but whatever works." Fred told him. Ginny looked angry at first, because they expected _her_ to be the guinea pig, but overall pleased by the way it worked out.

Just then, Mr. Weasley ran into the kitchen looking panicked.

"Hey, dad, what are you doing home so early? I thought you were supposed to work until 4?" Ginny asked her father.

"It's happened. He's here! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is here! He attacked the ministry. We need you, Harry. We are already losing. Minerva, she died. So did Kingsley. We need all the help we can get!" He rambled, then he turned, "I need to return to the battle, please hurry!" With that, he apparated back to the ministry to fight.

The three Weasleys and Hermione all looked to be in a state of shock. Harry seemed to be the only one composed enough to move. He rushed upstairs, grabbed his jacket and ran back down and into the living room to get his wand.

Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that the occupants were still exactly as he had left them.

"Okay, guys, this is it. This is the battle to end all battles. This is the end of this god damn war. Today will be the downfall of one of the most well known wizards in history. Tonight one will die. Either I will or he will. I really hope it will be him, but even I can't be too sure. As much as it bothers me, all of you will have to fight tonight if we even want a glimmer of a chance of winning. There are too many deatheaters. So, if you would all please get ready, I have to go." He started to leave, but turned back around. "I just wanted to tell you all that I love you and good luck tonight. We are going to win, I can feel it. And gin," He ran up to his fiancé, and gave her a peck on the lips, "I love you, honey. Please be careful. All of you be careful. I'll see you soon." And with that, he turned around and apparated to the battle.

**A/N: Okay, so, how'd you like it? The beginning was a bit fluffier than I usually write, but it wasn't too bad. And, by the way, if you were wondering why they got proposed so soon. In this story, they have been dating for about four years, and had just broken up a few weeks ago. That is why they were engaged after they had just gotten back together. If you would be so kind as to review, that would be fantabulous! Love Yall!**

**TIckLEdoRAngE**


End file.
